Rose of the Red
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: I'm not as Famous as my Father or Uncles but I do exist. My Name Is Rose and I'm the daughter of Offenderman. Due to this...I don't have the best reputation. I bet you can guess why that is...I'm trying to redeem myself...and Maybe get my father to actually notice me. (OCs needed!)


**_Roses are red..._**

 ** _Violets are Blue..._**

 ** _My Name is Rose..._**

 ** _And who are you?..._**

* * *

Deep in the woods that most mortals feared to wander sat a girl with rose red hair. Who seemed to be around the young age of Fifteen or so. Of course it would be rather strange for a human of her age to be calmly sitting in a place like this, but the thing was that...she wasn't normal human. In fact the red haired girl was only half human.

She glanced behind her frowning as her red eyes scanned the area suspiciously. "could have sworn I heard something.." she muttered her voice had a relatively medium pitched tone to it. "Guess it was just my Imagination" She shrugged ever so slightly and turned back facing forward. Her entire color scheme seemed to be red. Her hair, eyes, clothes and even her nails. While her skin seemed to be a very Unnatural paper white.

The girl sighed again leaning her head against a tree once more as she closed her eyes. Seeming to be trying to fall asleep. Sadly as soon as she seemed to be comfortable screaming hit her ears. By the pitch and tone she instantly recognized it to be an adult male around the age of twenty eight. "great looks like I'm not going to get any sleep here.." She grumbled sitting back up once more as the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Rose? what in the world are you doing here at this time of Night?" A deep voice ask from behind her as a slight static sound filled her ears. "I could ask you the same..." Rose muttered standing up and facing the source of the voice. Standing before her was the infamous being known as Slenderman. Her best guess at his height was that, he was around the height of eight foot five. Well some where around that height.

I looked up at his 'glaring' blank 'Face'. True he only had Indentions of were his eyes would be and a nose like shape, but it was rather easy to tell if he was mad. "You were told NOT to leave the mansion. Under no circumstances!" the faceless man said in an angry matter. "Yeah yeah whatever, But seriously you can't expect me NOT to leave. Most of the people in that place are guys. Very ANNOYING guys! Especially Jeff and Ben..."

"Hum...I suppose you have a point...Still you should leave with out telling Me, or if I happen not to be there, Masky, or Hoodie." He said after thinking for a moment. "besides your missing your daily lessons with Miss Haven. You know how she isn't fond of being off schedule" Rose nodded, she knew personally how angry the Cabbit would get...it wasn't a pretty sight... "Then I guess I should head back...You Comin'?" She questioned. "Sadly no...I have Business to attend to. A group of teenagers decided to see if I a was real or not..."

"Ah I see, that must have been where the screaming was coming from...Anyway Good luck with your appointments." She said waving a good bye before the Tall man vanished. "Might as well get going..." She grumbled as she started to make her way down the makeshift path towards the 'Slender' mansion. She wasn't sure why ever one decided to call it 'Slender' mansion. Yes it was her Uncle's place but all of the CP used it as a safe haven. Heck most of them lived there. Which made it a VERY interesting place to live.

She rarely got time to think before she was wrapped up in someone else's argument. She sighed slightly opening up the black gate that surrounded the place before locking it back up behind her. It seemed most of the CPs saw her as a way to get higher in the chain of command, and even get on closer terms with her uncle. It really got annoying after a while.

She quietly opened the door to the mansion as softly and unnoticeably as possibly. Mentally preparing for what waited ahead. Who knew what the guys were doing now that Sender had left...just a normal day in my life as a CP.

My Life was always the same. Go to my classes, deal with the others, and sleep. What could ever change? It would always be the same thing right?

That is... In till my uncle Slender decided to a family reunion for my sixteenth birthday...Meaning he wanted me to actually meet my father. Ha! like he would even care to come...Right?

* * *

 **Okay guys! This was just an Intro! So please send In your Oc's of all kinds!**


End file.
